2014.05.02 - Gratitude or A New Office Window
It is lunchtime. Which means it's the perfect time to hassle people without calling them outside business hours. "What do you mean Senator Clancy is busy?" He yells into his phone, "He promised me he'd give my staff an exclusive interview, and now I'm seeing an interview with him on the same topic in the Daily Planet! I demand an explanation!" Pause, "I see. I have a meeting then, but maybe an hour after? Okay. Great." Phoneslam. The editor-in-chief lights up a cigar and starts to look through his e-mail, and shouts out of his door almost immediately after, he yells out of his office "Who shot this picture? The angles are all off, and the focus is wrong! It looks like a medical examinor's photograph, there's no energy in it, no action!" It seems like the Bugle managed to fix the glass providing the wonderful view from the editor-in-chief's office, and today it turns out being unfortunate, because the very same Kryptonian who shattered it last time, repeats the feat as she flies directly into J. Jonah Jameson's office. Once again leaving broken glass and gusts of winds in her wake, although this time she doesn't immediately turns aggressive and demanding, instead she turns to look at JJ, "you have come through as you said you would, your word is worthwhile, and for that I wanted to offer a token of my gratitude." She brings a close fist towards JJ's desk, but instead of slamming it in his face, she just opens her hand to leave a small palm-sized black device with a button on it. "Press this button if you're in need of my help, or protection, for your services, I will come to your aid," she pauses a moment, and then puts a stipulation, "once, so better use it when you're sure you need my help." Just like a Kryptonian to, or at least this specific Kryptonian, to create damage even when she means well. The editor recalls the Kryptonian's previous visit, but that doesn't mean he's any happier to see her repeat that window-shattering entrance. "AGAIN? This is MY office, if you want to enter my office, you will do it the NORMAL way!" He yells at Ursa, before he realizes why she's here. At that point, he looks at the black device, "I might be able to make use of that." He begrudgingly admits, he waves his cigar around. "I'll accept this as adequate payment for my services and the property damage you have caused so far." As Ursa did come to essentially thank JJ for his assistance, she tolerates his outburst this time and doesn't immediately reach to choke him. Instead she just looks at him blandly, as if his tone of voice was soft and pleasant, "what is this normal way you speak of? To me it is most normal to be direct, -this-," she points at the now shattered window, "offers a very accessible passage. It also makes it even simpler to know when you're in." She smiles somewhat sinisterly when JJ accepts her token reward, "I was the Commander of Elite Black Zero, this is more than adequate. You've attained services you otherwise could never have. It is a testament to your ability to stay true to your word, I find most humans are lacking in that department. For instance, Lex Luthor, if you ever heard of the man." "Of course I have heard of Lex Luthor." J. Jonah Jameson replies, before trying to formulate a response, chomping at his cigar. "Well, fine. If you're going to keep using that as an entrance, please do this one thing beforehand in the future. Knock and wait for me to open it." He then yells out of the door, "Get me a new office window. That Elite Black Zero woman broke it again!" Looking from the window to JJ, Ursa looks to consider, and eventually she nods, "that is reasonable enough, I will accept." He didn't really ask for much, but Ursa seems to consider any concession she makes as something far grander. "Well, it is good that unlike Lex Luthor, you are not a liar. I don't fancy people who lie to me. Say, are there any others like this Superman on this planet?" "There are a couple." J. Jonah Jameson replies, chomping at his cigar to think. "Superboy. I've heard rumors of a Superlass. I think Powerboy has displayed similar abilities, and that's not counting all the other capes." He yells at the door again, "Get me a list of all known capes who have a relation to Superman. I want that list yesterday!" Ursa nods as she immediately starts thinking, Superman so far seemed not much of a threat, despite the lineage. Surprisingly, however, Lex Luthor turned out to be quite a nuisance. It's a good thing to learn of more potential troublemakers. "Superboy? Superlass?" Ursa arches a brow as she asks in an incredulous tone, "any relation to Superman? Or just copycats?" When it comes to Powerboy, Ursa just looks dumbfounded, "a man honestly calls himself Powerboy? How ridiculous." "Wish I could tell you, ma'am." JJJ is entirely honest, he really does wish he could "These people keep hiding who they are, refusing to be held accountable for their actions. I don't pick their names either. All I know is that Superboy and Superlass dress similarly and seem to act similarly." He looks at his door and yells, "Where is that list? Why I don't I have it yet?" "Hiding oneself is such a weakness, are they so embarrassed in who they are? What they are?" Ursa looks filled with disgust at the mere notion, and smirks a little as JJ notes how he isn't choosing those ridiculous names for those heroes. "Tell me, do you have any enemies that are out to get you?" "I agree, ma'am." Really, JJJ does agree. He's been pushing for stricter superhero registration laws for decades, "Only Spider-Man right now, and he only seems out to embarrass me. I can deal with that." Finally an intern brings in the list, and he hands it to Ursa. "Here's the full list, ma'am, with pictures and notes." Ursa nods and looks at JJ with something akin to respect when he reveals the tidbit about Spider-Man, "you've someone with powers beyond your means that bothers you and you can dismiss it as mere attempts for embarrassment, you have a fine character, J. Jonah Jameson, I respect that." Taking the list she's offered, she looks at it briefly, before folding it and stepping towards the broken window, "well, I've given you the token of my gratitude, if there's nothing else to say, I'll be on my way. Thank you for this list." Category:Log